Forum:PS3 looking for Maliwan Crux, and Chimera
So, I recently discovered the usefulness of Corrosive weapons, especially on an elemental Siren, and started looking for a good Defiler. Now that I've found one that I'm suitably happy with, I'm looking for a Maliwan Crux. The one I have now is alright, but it doesn't have a scope. The one I noticed on the discussion page for the Crux was the ZPR43C Fatal Crux. Not sure if it's modded, but it has 134x7 DMG / 77.1 ACC / 1.9 FR / 7 MAG with Corrosive x4, and 2.5 weapon zoom. Needless to say, this is somewhat outrageous, but if anyone has a similar gun (w/scope), I would love to have (at least a copy of) it. Oh, I'm also looking for a Chimera, if anyone has one of those. I found a couple of really good Hellfires the other day in the armory, as well as some Anarchies, and a Crimson Bitch. I'd be happy to dupe or trade, though some of the weapons I'm more fond of will only be duped. 14:50, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I've got one for you. 61 Vitriolic Crux: 133x7 dmg / 41.7 acc / 1.9 FR / 5 mag / corrosive x3 and 4.5 zoom. I have a Fatal Crux too, 187x7 dmg, explosive x4, and a HUGE 18 mag and 3.0 zoom! I'd go for an Anarchy too if you have a good one with a high fire rate. I also have a couple other good things you might be interested in as a siren. Chekerbored 22:06, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I've got a crux. u can have it if you have a Bessie or an Atlas Cyclops. My PSN ID Reaper-133 Heyooo 22:11, March 4, 2010 (UTC) if one of you dupes me a good shotgun with corrosive or explosive (lvl 48-52) i'll dupe your the pearlescent tsunami,aries, and jackal...my psn is MINI_JACKIE_CHAN...write down the stats of the gun so i can approve...and i'm not trading only DUPING Yeah sorry Jackie, I'd love to get you some guns, but mine are both 61. I have a Hunter's Defender: 129 dmg / 68.2 acc / 1.0 fr / 3.6 zoom / +52% reload speed / 6 mag / x2 corrosive and ammo regen. I might have a corrosive combat rifle at your level with ammo regen but I'd hafta double check on that to be sure. Chekerbored 23:09, March 4, 2010 (UTC) i'll take the corrosive rifle...or the chopper....and a really good shield....and i'll dupe the tsunami and aries I got a vitrolic crux. 160x7. about 70 acc or better. 1.9 fire rate. 3x corrossive. send me a msg. ill dupe it for u. its tomahawked502. hawk what's the lvl requirement? Im pretty sure its around 60. maybe 58.. but i think its 60 o do you have anything around lvl 48-51? Jackie, Waffles, Hawked, whoever... I'll be online for a little while this afternoon, prolly from 12:30 to 2 CST. Sorry to miss you guys earlier, I'm havin to work a lot. PS gt: chekerbored, i'll be on a siren named Tidbits, and my AIM is bluerocker115. Sorry, I don't have my new mic yet. Chekerbored 18:31, March 6, 2010 (UTC) does crawmerax keep on responding? Actually, I ran across a new Crux last night, and I'll think I'll stick with it. Someone gave me a Chimera, as well, so I think I'm good for as far as the topic of this thread goes. Feel free to pursue your own trades, though. 20:03, March 6, 2010 (UTC)